


confused

by grizzlysnare



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Experimental Style, F/F, Fluff, Not Beta Read, a little ooc, don't kill me if there's any mistakes, elphaba is a little shit but doesn't realise, first fanfic in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzlysnare/pseuds/grizzlysnare
Summary: so, this is my first fic in a hot minute. i decided to make it just a one shot, as big projects are something i do not have the energy for at this point in time. the writing style in this was very heavily influenced by the the user unknown_knowns (if anyone knows how to tag if that's a thing and stuff please yell at me in the comments), and to be honest, it's working out good. as said in the tags, this was not beta read, so i apologise in advance for any spelling/grammatical errors (some of the grammatical ones are because of style, but hopefully those will be clear). mainly, i made this to get back into the flow of writing and to explore my two absolute favourite girls. i hope you enjoy!





	1. galinda

 

Sometimes Galinda wasn't sure how she felt about Elphaba's external appearance.

 

Often she felt glad that she did not share any aspect of her looks.

 

Occasionally she found herself jealous of the green girl's figure; Elphaba was lean and muscular and everything Galinda was not.

 

Today was strange.

 

She had been reading some awful romance story, and took a moment to sneak a glance at Elphaba, who was very absorbed in a much more rewarding piece of writing.

 

Something non-fiction.

 

Galinda studied her room-mate's features, specifically her facial features.

 

She blushed when she belatedly realised that (whilst she was not conventionally attractive), Elphaba was...

 

pretty.

 

Granted, it was a different pretty to herself and her friends.

 

Wasn't the saying 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder'?

 

Galinda turned her attention back to her book.

 

She firmly convinced herself that she was _not_ the beholder, merely a lucky observer.

 

Except – when she turned her attention back to her book – the obligatory male love interest was starting to look disturbingly like Elphaba in her mind's eye.

 

_This was stupid._

 

_They didn't even talk that much._

 

“I don't understand how you can read that drivel.”

 

The blonde practically jumped out of her skin, turning her head up to see Elphaba sitting on her bed, staring at her.

 

At a safe distance.

 

She still sounded closer than she was.

 

“Well... perhaps you should broaden your horizons-” Galinda huffed, “and be more open to reading other genres.”

 

“Perhaps I will.”

 

Elphaba drew her legs up to her chest, regarding Galinda with an expression that made the girl squirm.

 

That slightly scathing expression.

 

Galinda was losing control over this conversation.

 

She did _not_ like not having control over conversations.

 

Having control and interacting with Elphaba were not, from her experience, two things that went hand-in-hand.

 

“And perhaps you should let me get back to my reading, Miss Elphaba.”

 

She knew her voice was horrifically unthreatening.

 

The honourific did not manage to sound sarcastic.

 

“Of course, _Miss Galinda_.”

 

_Damn it._

 

Skimming over the words rather than reading, Galinda's hands trembled.

 

The way she could feel Elphaba's gaze for a little while after turning around made her heart flutter.

 

It also made her cheeks flush

 

and her body heat up.

 

_Oh Oz._

 

Galinda's feelings towards Elphaba were confusing.

 


	2. elphaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which we see how elphaba's inner thoughts work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the whole having galinda's speech in brackets after she says it is more to show how it takes her a while to process speech, and how she most likely pick up on things like tone, etc. in some ways it's based on how i process conversations, as i think that elphaba would be the type to struggle with things like that

It was late night.

 

Elphaba often found herself in deep thought in the night.

 

And most points of the day.

 

She had noticed that, as of late, most of her deep thoughts were about Galinda.

 

They weren't bad thoughts.

 

They were just

 

thoughts.

 

Elphaba was not gifted with understanding of the emotional abstract.

 

Currently, she was looking over at Galinda.

 

Galinda's back.

 

The socialite was fast asleep.

 

As the girl mumbled incoherently in her state of unconsciousness, Elphaba wondered what slightly airheaded blondes dreamt about.

 

She wondered if Galinda dreamed about her.

 

Elphaba considered that she _would_ dream about Galinda.

 

If she could dream.

 

Her mind began to drift from the specifics of what her roomie dreamt about, but were still entirely focused on the broader subject of the Gillikin girl.

 

She was glad Galinda spoke her mind.

 

Most of the time.

 

Elphaba often had a hard time deciphering things that were not explicit in conversation.

 

 

 

She desperately wanted them to be friends.

 

_Or_

 

_perhaps they were friends already?_

 

The two definitely spoke more often than when they first met.

 

That wasn't saying much, though.

 

The mumbling was getting louder.

 

“Elphie? Are you awake?”

 

( _Elphie are you awake.)_

 

Galinda's voice was hoarse from sleep.

 

“Yes. Did something wake you?”

 

The sheets of Galinda's bed rustled as she changed position.

 

“Just a bad dream of sorts, I suppose...”

 

( _Just a bad dream of sorts, I suppose.)_

 

“Okay. I hope your dreams are more pleasant now.”

 

After a second, the sheets rustled again and Galinda fell silent.

 

Sighing, Elphaba stared at the ceiling.

 

She often had that effect on people.

 

That _was_ a bad feeling.

 

She wasn't all too sure what she even did to provoke that response.

 

Oh well.

 

She'd attempt to ask in the morning.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr!! 
> 
> grizzlysnared.tumblr.com


End file.
